Black moonlight
by Maxaro
Summary: What happens when you take two girls that by complete chance have crushes on one another, you put them in a closet together, and you tell them they have seven minutes to do whatever they want? Blake thought it could only end badly, but Joan was happy to prove her wrong. Blake x fem!Jaune one-shot. Co-written with The Loneliest Of All.


Blake hated everything. She hated Christmas, she hated parties, she hated the darkness of the closet, she hated Yang and Ruby (even though they didn't really know it would end up going like this), and she hated how absolutely hot it felt to be so close to the source of her secret affections in their stupid closet.

She could hear Joan breathe next to her, and she could feel the rise and fall of her chest because of how cramped it was. She could feel her breasts up against her arm, and she cursed the gods at that moments for making her so hella gay.

And she also cursed Yang for apparently being able to pick up that she was so hella gay. There was no way it was coincidence her blonde partner had picked Joan as the other person that would follow her into the closet for this dare, her smug grin had been _far_ too smuggy for that to be the case.

Blake wanted to sigh, but she knew if she did that Joan would feel it against her neck... her exposed, delectable neck... her untouch- no! Bad Blake, stop it right now!

She wanted to groan, it wasn't her fault Joan was so freaking cute. With her long blond hair reaching her back, her lean but gorgeous body, sweet kissable lips, and those cobalt oceans she called eyes... even if Blake _hadn't_ found the girl's compassion for faunus and selfless nature amazing she would still probably get hot and bothered by her!

"So uh... I guess they expect us to do something, Blakey?" Blake's heart thumped hard against her chest cavity, finding another thing she hated. The way Joan said her stupid name. She didn't rightly remember when she had been given the nickname by Joan, but she figured Joan had heard Yang call her it teasingly and liked the way it sounded.

"Yeah, I guess they do." Blake replied stoically. It was a blessing she was able to so easily hide her emotions in her voice, and on her face. She didn't really know what to say next, so she was glad when Joan giggled and continued her end of the conversation for her.

"I mean, it's all up to you, but I think it could be fun." Blake wanted to smash her head into the closet door. No, actually she wanted to smash _Yang's_ head into the closet door. Her heart threatened to go into overdrive as she started sweating furiously.

Why did the universe apparently hate her, or love her depending on who you asked!? Why did she have to be stuck in the closet with her crush and have said crush be willing to "Think it could be fun"!? She didn't have enough self restraint for this Monty-dammit!

She decided the best option was to stay silent, at least for a little more time, so she could... figure stuff out. She very much wanted to... well, do what people did in closets, but it felt weird in some way. She didn't want this to be just some kind of in the moment deal, she wanted to... kiss Joan because she liked her back...

"Blakey?" The silence reigned on for a while longer. "Did I say something wrong?" Blake could practically feel her frown, though she didn't meet Joan's eyes in the darkness. Alarms fired off in her mind and she wanted to scream 'NO OF COURSE NOT, YOU COULD NEVER SAY ANYTHING WRONG I'M JUST AN IDIOT' but instead she said nothing some more. "If you don't want to that's okay. I just figured, since we're such good friends it wouldn't really matter that much if we did..."

Blake silenced Joan as she pulled her into a hug, her head landing on Joan's shoulder, right beneath her ear. 'I don't want to just be good friends, I want us to be more...' was what she wanted to whisper, but she couldn't force herself to make the Words. Here she was, affectionately hugging the girl she had a crush on, while in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven, with said girl willing to kiss her, and Blake still couldn't manage to reveal her feelings.

She felt Joan's arms encircle her, one of her hands caressing her hair and ears.

"Joan, do you remember when we really started getting closer?" Joan's hands stopped their caressing as she thought about for a split second. "How you found me crying in the library from exhaustion?"

"How could I not remember, I hadn't ever seen you cry before, so I figured something must have been getting to you. But why bring it up?" Blake wondered why herself.

"Because, since then we've gotten so much closer. So close that you wouldn't mind kissing me? I can't help but think back a few months ago when you admitted to me that you were in the closet."

"And you," Joan said, tapping the back of her head with a finger, "Were the one that convinced me to come out of said closet, and I've never been happier."

Taking a deep breath, Blake closed her eyes and fought herself to bring the words out. "Joan... why do you want to kiss me...?" She only managed to whisper the question, but by the stiffening of Joan's shoulders it appeared that was enough.

"Because... you're beautiful. Because I've thought about it for the past month, and lost sleep over it. Because you've been the only thing in my head for a long time, and the thought of you distracts me from my studies, and my training... and I just want to see..." she whispered back, her muscles relaxing slowly.

"Good..." was all Blake managed to get out before she brought her lips to Joan's.

It was a soft kiss, or at least it started as one, just their lips moving against one another's, Blake's hands on Joan's strong shoulders, and Joan's on Blake's lower back and neck.

It was foolish of Blake to think it would simply stay that way the entire time though. Being in a cramped closet, and not to mention having their hot bodies rub up against each other... well, needless to say it heated things up. But neither of them were complaining when it did, and Blake started shoving her arms in a weird angle to reach Joan's sides.

She felt Joan's tongue move against her lower lip and she happily met it with her own, a happy sigh escaping the both of them as their tongues moved against each other. The feeling of Joan's body pressed flush against hers made Blake shudder, their breasts pressed together and their hips touching.

They kissed for what felt like hours, and when the need for air became too great the breaking of the kiss was as short as possible, their lips connecting again within moments.

They were forced apart as the door to the closet clicked open, and they were greeted to the smug, smiling face of Yang looking down at them. Blake tried her hardest to act normal, but it was clear to Yang and everyone outside of the closet that the two of them were breathing heavily, sweating, and were very red in the face.

"You two look like you had fun~!" Teased Yang.

Unfortunately, they could only share an awkward glance at each other which made Yang's smile increase in smugness, exceeding what Blake had thought possible for a mortal human. Blushing like crazy they made their way back to the circle everyone was seated in. They shared one last meaningful look, and in it Blake could have sworn she saw lust burning within Joan's bottomless cobalt eyes.

"Okay, next up is spin the bottle!" Everyone cheered, but Joan and Blake could swear that all eyes were on them. They shrugged it off and silently hoped that the bottle landed on Yang and someone else. It was almost obvious to them now that Yang had orchestrated their last little game entirely so they would get together.

Blake had no idea _how_ Yang could have learned the art of bottle control, but she certainly didn't trust that she _hadn't_ learned it and only to make her life miserable. From the way Joan seemed to be sweating more liquids than she suspected the girl contained, it was more than likely she was also worried about Yang's influence over the game... and that worried Blake even more…

Yang placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and gave Blake a blink that before she would have thought was flirtatious, but now it seemed to be something much more sinister in nature. As it spun, Blake watched it with a careful as it sputtered to a stop... directly on Joan. She wanted to groan, but held back and offered Joan a small smile that told her regardless of whether the thing landed on her, or someone else, there was consent given.

She saw the girl visibly, and audibly to her faunus ears only, swallow. On her right side Blake could see Pyrrha attempt to not look like the most hopeful person in the world and failing spectacularly at it. She knew the champion had had a crush on Joan, much like herself, ever since they met, but she had never acted on it before, though it seemed she wanted to today.

Yang took the bottle once more and gave it a spin... and Blake wanted to smash her head against the wall as the bottle seemed to pass over Weiss, the makeup wearing Ren (Nora's idea), and Nora with a fair amount of speed only to stop cold once it pointed at her...

The odd thing was that the bottle didn't even pass Pyrrha. It just stopped. Completely. Motionless. Dead. And Blake felt her blood run cold as she gave Pyrrha a glance in surprise. She was devastated, it seemed to Blake's calculating eyes, but held in a sigh and instead managed a calm Pyrrha-like smile.

"Oh wow, look at that! How weird. Well, you two know the rules..." Ruby said, not at all being subtle about the fact that she had something to do wit this. "Smoochy-smoochy~!"

"YEAH," Nora shouted in agreement. "SMOOCHY-SMOOCHY~!"

Blake took a deep breath and leaned forward, meeting Joan halfway, whose eyes suddenly held a spark of shameless desire. "I want you," she mouthed, and thankfully only Blake noticed before their lips met once again.

By some divine grace most likely from Monty himself, the rest of the room stayed quiet as she and Joan kissed. Blake was grateful beyond belief for this fact, she doubted she would have been able to restrain herself from killing Yang if she had started a live commentary of her and Joan's wonderful kiss...

Some part of her brain tried to remember that the rules of spin the bottle was 10 seconds of lips meeting, not 10 seconds and still going of heavily making out...

Their kiss bordered on 15 seconds, but only because when they tried to separate it took a conscious effort on both their parts. The room remained silent, but Blake could tell that Ruby, and Yang were giving each other a look of success, and Nora was positively glowing with happiness. The only one who seemed to remain indifferent was Pyrrha.

After a few more rounds of spin the bottle, which somehow ended up being more tame than Blake thought possible (when the bottle landed on Ruby and Yang, somehow they could suddenly switch the rules to a five second cheek kiss), Nora had brought up truth or dare, and the mischievous glint in everyone's eyes shined through.

Of course Blake herself was the one asked the oh so wonderful question of 'Truth or Dare?' first and she answered truth. At least she was thankful it was Nora who was the one who asked, Blake doubted she would ask too risque a question on the first round.

"How many of the people in this room would you kill if it meant you getting the newest Ninjas of Love book early!?"

"All of you." She answered immediately.

And it really was immediately, not a single beat between the question being asked and answered. Nora giggled, and Blake looked to Yang. "Truth or Dare, Yang?" Yang seemed to think on it shortly, before giving a fiery smile.

"Dare, of course!"

Blake thought for a moment before she gave her _beloved_ teammate a happy smile. "I dare you to feed Ruby a cookie."

Yang stared at her for a moment, her face becoming white as a sheet. Everyone in the room knew the dangers of feeding Ruby, they all lived with the constant fear of losing fingers to her maw ...

Ruby lit up at this form of awful, horrible, evil revenge, glad that she was at least getting something out of Yang's sorrow. Yang knew she couldn't go back on the dare, so she got up and got a cookie from Ruby's secret/not really secret cookie stash. As she got closer to Ruby, she could tell her eyes were drawn to the sugary confection in her hand, and on nothing else. Yang hesitantly held out her hand and Ruby pounced on her, nearly taking her hand off with her teeth as she devoured the cookie.

The display was not unlike that of a starved wolf whom was just offered a nice juicy steak.

Blake felt kind of disappointed though, Yang still had all her fingers after the dare. She sent Joan a glance, which the blond girl met, and they were both painfully aware of just who and most likely _what_ Yang was going to ask. Joan didn't seem like the kind of girl that liked dares, at least not to Blake, so she hoped they could get away somewhat safely if Joan answered truth.

"Okay, Joan, truth or dare?" Joan flinched, though she totally expected it.

"Uh, d-dare." Blake's eyes widened, not at all expecting that to be the choice she would grinned like an idiot, Blake groaned internally.

"Okay, I dare you to make-out with Blake~!" The room went silent, and Pyrrha actually seemed sort of ticked off at that point. Joan looked at Blake, and then Yang, and then Pyrrha before standing up and mumbling something about having to go to the bathroom.

Blake followed Joan as she went out the door, not noticing how Ruby and Weiss tackled Yang to the ground, both of them covering Yang's mouth with their hands.

They closed the door behind them and gazed silently at each other for a moment. Citrine and cobalt eyes stared longingly into one another, sparks of lust flashing within both of them, before the owners of the eyes met in a searing kiss.

Both of them were finally completely free from the eyes of others, but they would still be seen if someone were to exit the dorm to follow them to the bathroom, so Blake pushed Joan back into her and her team's dorm room door, and, opening it quickly, pushed her inside. She shut the door behind them and quickly went in for another kiss, this time not wanting to break it at all if she could help it.

"How far are you willing to take this," Joan asked quietly between kisses.

"As far as you want." Blake answered as she ran her hands through Joan's silky smooth hair. "I've wanted to do this for so long..."

They kissed again, their tongues meeting as Blake guided them towards Joan's bed, Joan herself offering little to no resistance. They were alone now, they could do whatever they desired, and at the moment they both wanted one thing and one thing only;

Each other.

Their minds a whirl of love, lust, and small bits of each other, they undressed frantically as they made their way to the bed, and when they were finally there nothing was between them except a layer of cloth covering their most private areas.

"You're so beautiful," Joan whispered, making Blake smile.

Blake pushed her down onto the bed, and Joan didn't refuse, laying flat as Blake's lips found hers and slowly traveled down her cheek, to her jawline, and finally to her neck. "Make me yours..." Joan moaned out.

Blake bit gently into the unmarred flesh of her neck, lightly sucking on the spot at the same time, and when she removed her lips there was a string of saliva connecting her to the brand-new hickey on Joan's neck.

Joan giggled at how Blake _marked_ her as her territory, but the giggle soon turned into a gasp as Blake's soft hands made their way underneath her plain white bra and she began kissing her neck again, placing more love-bites all over.

Joan's hands found Blake's hips, the hips that had kept her from sleeping for weeks, the hips connected to the girl who was currently making her feel better than she ever thought possible.

She felt Blake's lips leave her neck and she sloppily trailed her kisses down to Joan's collarbone. She heard the ravenette give a grunt of frustration at the white barrier that kept her from arriving at her desired location.

Blake's hands snaked behind her, and Joan lifted up slightly to allow her to undo her bra. When the bra was successfully unhooked Blake ripped it off and threw it aside. Joan blushed, feeling Blake's eyes look over every inch of her breasts. They were the perfect size to Blake.

"You're perfect..." Blake whispered as she began kissing her way down from Joan's chin and all the way down to the valley of her breast. She nuzzled her face between the heavenly mounds, her hands coming up to gently massage them. Oh how wonderful they felt beneath her palms, it was just like she had imagined when she was alone in the shower. She placed another little love-bite between Joan's breasts before kissing and licking her way up her left breast, placing feather light kisses on the salmon nipple at its peak as her right hand toyed with the twin. Her kisses soon turned into gentle licks and then into sucking as she enveloped the nipple with her mouth, the soft moans coming from Joan's mouth making Blake's entire body spark with electricity.

Blake listened carefully to each sound that was coming out of her mouth, and she stored away each and every single little action that caused louder than normal moans away in her head for later. She swore to herself that she would remember each little area of Joan's body that was more sensitive than the other spots.

She pulled up for a small kiss before reaching behind herself and undoing her own bra, which she threw beside Joan's.

Joan looked her up and down, drinking in the fact that she was finally able to see nearly all of Blake. Her perfect breasts, her milky, soft skin, her toned abs and stomach... she was so... "Beautiful... I want you to take me so badly..."

"Then I will. From now until the end." Blake whispered before they shared yet another searing kiss, neither of them being able to get enough of the feeling of their soft, supple lips against one another's and their tongues caressing.

There was lust within both of their loins, but this was a lust born from affection, from love, not mere attraction. They wanted each other, badly, but they did not let the lust dictate their actions. They followed their hearts.

If anyone dared to interrupt this moment, Blake swore she would not hesitate to kill them, and if she had been able to read minds she would have found similar thoughts with Joan's mind as well.

Blake kissed down her body once again, this time going past her breasts and onto her abs. She pressed her fingers onto Joan's skin softly and traced around each of her clearly defined muscles, making her writhe a tiny bit and moan. Joan bit her lip as Blake kissed down to the top of her belly button.

"I love you so much," Blake whispered into her skin. When she finally got down to her panties, she looked up for permission, and Joan's enthusiastic nods were all she needed.

She pulled down Joan's panties and got them off her smooth legs in one swift movement, taking a moment to smell the wet patch on them, the scent of Joan's juices making Blake's faunus senses almost go mad, before throwing them towards the pile where their other clothes laid. She settled down on the bed between Joan's thighs, finally getting a look at her soaked pussy.

Joan squirmed, the feeling of Blake's breath hitting her bare nethers making her whole body tingle with excitement. She had imagined this moment many times, both willingly and un-willingly, and it had forced her to break off many a study session with Pyrrha just so she could hide in the bathroom for a while.

Blake pushed herself back up instead of doing anything just yet, and dragged her hands along Joan's stomach softly, and then to her hips and down to her thighs, giving them a little massage while she admired her toned, but otherwise soft bare body before her. "You're so much more beautiful than I could have ever imagined."

She leaned down again after taking her time to savor the moment and started massaging her inner thighs. Joan was enjoying her ministrations so much that she actually felt like one touch could send her off into orgasmic bliss.

Blake continued her massage for a bit, her gentle touches bringing blissful sighs from Joan's mouth, until the smell of Joan's dripping excitement became too much for her. She leaned in and began kissing her way down, starting from Joan's belly button and over her small tuft of blond pubic hair until her lips were mere millimeters from Joan's pussy. She reached up with one hand and intertwined it with Joan's own as she looked up at the face of the girl she loved so.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Joan whispered back.

Blake placed her lips upon her folds, thinking that this was the moment of truth, the moment where they finally crossed the line of no return. It was now that there was to be no stopping until Joan came, until Blake delivered her into a blissful peace filled with as much love as she could possibly give. She kissed her softly, and Joan squeezed her hand and let out a sudden loud whispered moan.

She tasted sweet, just as sweet as her personality. Just as sweet as her eyes seemed when she had been there to help her in the library. Months of growing closer to one another has led to this. This moment of love and affection, swirling embers of lust in a hearth set aflame.

Blake felt this was the perfect Christmas present to the both of them.

Her tongue prodded at Joan's sex tentatively, and Joan's moans seemed to start up even louder. Blake used her free hand to lift her clitoral hood and placed a small kiss on her clit. Joan was very sensitive. Based on the sound she made, Blake could safely assume she had nearly ended the fun too early. She put it in her brain that she should avoid that for now.

To make sure she could give her as much pleasure a possible, she simply lapped at her labia using long, slow licks. Joan shuddered beneath her tongue and every second Blake felt her senses bombarded by new smells and tastes. _Joan's_ smells and tastes.

They were the most tantalizingly delicious things to ever assault her senses, and she could feel herself falling even deeper in love with this girl, with everything about her. Every bit of aura.

Joan felt herself slipping off into pleasure, but she didn't want to give in so quickly. She couldn't hold it though, all that time that went into foreplay had made her so sensitive that it was impossible. With a drawn out moan, soft as can be, she came. It wasn't big, nor was it impressive, but it was still the greatest thing she had ever felt. Because Blake had given it too her.

Blake happily drank her juices, able to catch almost all the cum in her mouth without much difficulty, the little she did miss splashing onto her chin instead. She locked eyes with the panting Joan as she swallowed, leaning her head back so Joan could see her throat moving. She could hear her whimper above her.

Joan watched as Blake climbed onto her and they kissed softly, Joan still being able to taste herself on Blake's lips. But she didn't care, she just wanted to kiss the girl who had just showed her more pleasure than she had ever thought possible.

"Now it's my turn," Joan said, shakily trying to push Blake back. She couldn't, her body was still weak. Blake giggled, kissing her again. Joan frowned, wanting more than anything to give Blake as much pleasure as she had given to her.

"Nope, you're tired. So just this once, I'm going to do all the work. Okay? You can do that next time..." she pushed Joan back down. "You just lay there and I'll treat you better than you could ever hope to be treated." Blake took off her own panties and threw them randomly across the room, straddling Joan and placing her wetness against hers.

She slowly, like she had been doing all night, ground her folds against Joan's, not even attempting to bite back the moan the left her lips, mixing together with Joan's own. Back and forth Blake ground her hips, mixing their juices together as she lifted Joan's leg and rested it against her shoulder, giving her an even better angle for their folds to grind.

Blake groped her breasts, hoping to give her something a little more. "Oh Blake... please... more..." Joan moaned out, begging, pleading for Blake to give her more. She didn't want to be so selfish, but it was what her mind and body told her to say, and Blake didn't seem to mind giving her even more as she sped up her grinding.

"Fuck, Joan, you feel so good..."

It was when their clits began touching that Blake knew they were close. The feeling of her sensitive bundle of nerves rubbing against Joan's was nothing short of godlike, and by the moans and spasms rocking Joan's body it was easy to see she felt the same.

As their peak neared, Blake let go of one of her breast, tweaking the nipple of the other with her free hand, and took Joan's hand again. She wanted them to be as connected as possible when they shared their orgasm.

Her other hand went to Joan's free hand as well, and she leaned down to kiss her as they exploded in what felt like nuclear nirvana. Their bodies become one for a split moment as Blake fell on top of her, and their kiss became the deepest ever as they moaned the loudest they ever had into it.

Their juices mixed together, splashing against each other's hips as they came as one, Joan's orgasm far stronger this time. They both panted, eyes rolling back and mouths falling open as their shared orgasm shattered what they had previously defined as pleasure.

For several minutes they laid together panting, their folds still touching, Blake barely restraining herself from collapsing fully onto Joan.

"Blake..." Joan muttered breathlessly.

"Yeah...?"

"Please stay with me tonight... let's get dressed and go get your yukata. And then stay with me. In here. Away from everyone else." Blake looked in Joan's eyes and found that saying no would be impossible. She kissed her.

"Of course I will." The two of them got lazily dressed after relaxing a few more minutes, and they headed out into the hallway and into team RWBY's dorm. All eyes turned to meet them as they entered the room.

Yang was once again tackled by her two teammates as she was about to open her mouth, both of them trying once again to restrain the brawler. It was a truly epic battle, one that would certainly go down in the history books... had anyone except the three people involved actually noticed it happening at least.

Nora was smiling happily at them as Blake got her most comfy yukata, the one Joan had gotten for her coincidentally, and neither of them could suppress their own smiles. Everyone knew what they had done, or at least they got the idea, so there was no need to hide how they felt.

Their hands intertwined as they looked at each other, Blake smiling serenely and Joan happily.

"Um..." Joan looked at Ruby, who, with the help of Weiss, was holding Yang's mouth down, preventing her from saying anything stupid. "Blake and I are going to sleep in our room if... that's okay with you?" Ruby smiled widely and nodded quickly, shifting more of her weight onto Yang.

"Absolutely!" She yelled!

"Sleep well you two," Weiss said, and all the others said a similar phrases to them. They left the room and climbed back into the bed where moments ago they shared their love.

"I love you, Joan," Blake said, pulling the blanket over the two of them.

"I love you too, Blake." Their hands intertwined as they cuddled closer to one another, and finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
